Los pollitos en el corral
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Fue meses después que comprendió, que la razón por la cual se había acercado a Jean, es que vio en él, la misma desolación y angustia que ella aún tenía


**Sumary: En el que los titanes han sido erradicados y Mikasa debe decidir que hacer. (Se desvía ligeramente del canon normal) **

Cuando la verdad sobre los titanes, su origen y la forma de erradicarlos se mostró ante ellos como una luz en el camino, la realidad golpeó a Mikasa, ella nunca había pensado que haría cuando su deber de proteger a Eren ya no fuera necesario.

A diferencia de los chicos que soñaban con descubrir el mundo fuera de las murallas, la joven no tenía mayor propósito que cuidar de ambos, proteger a la familia que quedaba y ante todo, buscar la felicidad de ambos antes que la suya. Pero ahora cuando el miedo relativo hacia el exterior se disipava, y los deseos de aventura de sus amigos llenaban el aire, con cada palabra e idea que salía de la boca de ambos la soldado se sentía perdida.

...

"Tengan cuidado, por favor." Mikasa se preocupaba. Como una madre que por primera vez deja libre a sus cachorros para que sobrevivan por sí mismos, con la diferencia que estos cachorros iban a explorar un mundo desolado, en ruinas y con distintos especímenes. Lo único que calmaba su ansiedad y evitaba que dejará todo para acompañarlos era que la expedición era comandada por el Capitán Levi y la Major Hanji. "No dejes que Eren se meta en problemas Armin, asegúrate que se alimente bien por favor. Tu no olvides dormir lo suficiente."

"Lo tendremos Mikasa." Armin comprendía por sobre todo la ansiedad de la joven, y deseaba con todo su corazón que los acompañará a ver las maravillas que el mundo les ofrecería al cruzar los mares pero, tal y como convenció a Eren, Mikasa necesitaba tiempo a solas, para descubrir quién era y qué quería en la vida, ese tiempo no lo tomaría a no ser que estuviera lejos de él, con una soledad obligatoria. "Estoy seguro que no correremos riesgo alguno, la Mayor Hange podrá ser atolondrada, pero ha planificado este viaje de la forma más meticulosa... Estamos preparados para lo que venga"

"En la mínima idea de problemas, me embarcare en el primer bote mensajero que parta."

"Por favor Mikasa, ¡Ya no somos unos bebes! Somos libres al fin y lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es tu actitud de querer comportarte como nuestra madre." Eren estaba hastiado de las acciones de Mikasa, Es que ¿No los iba a dejar de sobreproteger ni un solo segundo? Armin solo negó, e interrumpió de forma conveniente antes que se formará otra disputa. No quería que Mikasa se quedara con un sabor amargo, partirían por un largo tiempo.

...

La primera vez en la que Mikasa realmente se fijo en Jean no fue hasta meses después de la partida de casi toda la tropa 104. Al igual que ella, Jean se había quedado para dirigir a los nuevos escuadrones que partirían próximamente al exterior, en búsqueda de mayores recursos y lugares para establecimiento de nuevas colonias.

La relación entre ambos se limitaba a Jean parloteando cual loro alrededor de ella acerca de millones de cosas, y Mikasa intentando seguirle el hilo a sus ideas. Mikasa aún se preguntaba la razón por la cual aquella tarde después de un día pesado de trabajo, había decidido acompañar a su compañero en la cena. Nunca antes se había sentido cercana a Jean, pues la chica no comprendía a que se debían los sonrojos y balbuceos que antes pronunciaba el muchacho.

"¿Puedo sentarme acá?" Jean subió su rostro para observar a la emisora de la voz que tanto conocía, Mikasa se encontraba frente a él, con su bandeja de comida, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos tormenta y todas las hermosas cosas que en su momento pensó sobre ella. Hizo un ademán con sus manos indicándole compartir la mesa.

"Adelante, siéntete como en casa... No digo que esta sea mi casa..." Quería darse un golpe mental antes de que empezará a vómitar verbalmente en la soldado, Mikasa solamente lo miraba curiosa, mientras procedía a comer sus alimentos.

Fue meses después que comprendió, que la razón por la cual se había acercado a Jean, es que vio en él, la misma desolación y angustia que ella aún tenía, que de su mente aún no se borraba.

...

Cuando Armin y Eren volvían de la expedición fuera de los muros cinco años después, comunicándose por medio de cartas en un sistema que para Eren era de lo más complicado, en ningún momento ella les mencionó algo.

Ellos desearon darle una sorpresa, de verdad.

Por lo que en la carta anterior omitieron mencionarle su regreso a la Isla en la que vivían.

Con el más puro deseo de desbaratar su rutina y traerle felicidad, ataviados de millones de objetos encontrados pertenecientes a distintas culturas que existieron antes de ellos, pensaban sorprenderla en su rutina diaria.

Eren apostaba a que Mikasa había decidido quedarse en la milicia, donde las noticias de ambos llegaban sumamente más rápido, y donde, en opinión de Eren, era más útil para la población de los muros, porque en los pensamientos del joven titan, Mikasa deseaba seguir sirviendo a los humanos dentro de los muros con igual ímpetu que antes. Armin, conocedor de las actitudes de Mikasa suponía que la joven entraría en una proceso de catarsis, que dudaría de sí misma y su función en la sociedad, que cambiaría su mecanismo de vida, pero que al final, decidiria o bien partir a una vida de campo como la que tenía antes de el rompimiento de la Muralla María, o, se quedaría en la Milicia para seguir en contacto con los hallazgos del exterior, intentando percibir alguna señal de peligro.

...

Cuando ambos se dirigieron a la que era la nueva residencia de Mikasa no pudieron hacer más que impresionarse, era una cabaña acojedora a las afueras de la ciudad, entre Trost y Shinganshina, Leví y Hanji se habían encargado de proporcionarles la dirección. Un corral rodeaba amplio terreno de su hogar y en el corrían muchos animales. Dos pequeños niños corrían detrás de una gallina, y la expresión de Armin fue de absoluta sorpresa. _¿Qué? _

Los niños fueron atraídos por el sonido de los caballos, la pequeña niña de no más de tres años se subió a una de las tablas del corral. Ella los miraba con curiosidad, por un momento los había confundido con su padre. Pero el señor Rubio y el señor castaño eran idénticos a los que describía su mamá.

"¡Hola! ¡Señor Armin! ¿¡Es usted!?" La niña pequeña movía su manita a modo de saludo, era idéntica a Mikasa, ojos rasgados y cabello negro, a diferencia del color de sus ojos, que era de un café miel.

"Si soy..."

"¡Hanako! No hables con extraños... Mamá dice que no hables con ellos... No sabes quienes son." El niño venía corriendo tras de ella y se colocó a su lado. Él, a diferencia de su hermana, no tenía ningún razgo en común con Mikasa excepto el color de sus ojos, a pesar que eran grandes, gris coloreaba su iris.

"¡Pero si es idéntico al señor Armin y al _señor Suidisa_!" la niña señalaba a Eren con gran impresión.

"¡Ey! ¿Cómo que suicida?" Eren miraba curioso a los niños. ¿No podrían ser hijos de Mikasa, verdad? Si tenía hijos quería decir... No. Era imposible. "¿Está Mikasa?"

"¡Si! Esta en la cocina, ¡podemos darle una sorpresa! Si giran esa perilla pueden entrar, pero tengan cuidado, los pollitos suelen correr cuando escuchan el sonido..."

"Hanako ¡Son extraños!" Marco intentaba hacer retroceder a su terca hermana, pero era en balde.

"¡Qué no! Es el tío Armin y el tío Eren, anda, deja de ser descortés." La niña corrió hacia el portal, no alcanzaba la perilla pero la señaló para que Armin lo pudiera abrir. "¡Mamá se morirá de la sorpresa!"

Al abrirles paso, el niño corrió dentro de la casa, mientras que la niña tomó de la mano de Armin, este se impresionaba de la cantidad de energía que la niña tenía. Y a su vez, intentaba conectar las similitudes que encontraba. ¿Por qué Mikasa no les había dicho nada? ¿Será que no querría que volvieran de su aventura?

"¿Oye Armin, tu crees que estos niños...?"

"Si, ella es idéntica a Mikasa. Aunque no logro entender como, ni porqué no nos dijo nada... ¡Es una gran noticia como para guardarla!"

Al entrar a la cabaña, se percataron del calor que el hogar emanaba, la decoración era excelente, y la distribución del hogar reflejaba los avances tecnológicos y arquitectónicos que estaba teniendo la Isla. Tocadiscos, radios y un teléfono se encontraban allí. Caminaron hacia donde los niños habían corrido.

"¡Mamá! A que no adivinas quien ha venido el día de hoy..." la niña soltó al joven Rubio para correr hacia su madre, jalaba su falda, mientras esta cocinaba.

"Pero la tía Hanji no tiene planeado venir hasta la próxima semana, pollita..." cuando se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus invitados, no pudo evitar botar la cuchara de cocina. Su expresión reflejaba sorpresa. No los esperaba, eran las últimas personas que se imaginaba... en la última carta nunca mencionaron... Corrió, corrió a abrazarlos en conjunto, los había extrañado, como no tenían una idea. Tanto Armin como Eren le habían superado en tamaño, y las facciones masculinas se posaban en su rostro. Ya tenían veinticuatro años, eran todos unos caballeros. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

"Chicos ¿Pero cómo...?" Ambos correspondieron el abrazo de Mikasa, a pesar de la cantidad de aventuras que habían vivido, no era lo mismo sin ella. La habían extrañado, inclusive Eren, quien lloraba por su sobreprotección. "No tenía ni idea..."

"Queriamos que fuese una sorpresa, pero terminamos siendo sorprendidos." Armin había unido los puntos al ver el cabello castaño del niño, era claro quien era su padre. Al soltarse ambos le miraron, seguía viéndose igual que hace cinco años, sus facciones no habían cambiado para nada, solo su expresión lucia más tranquila, serena.

Todos terminaron sentados en el sofá, Armin y Eren no tardaron en contarle todas las aventuras que habían vivido, los parajes que habían observado, las criaturas a las que se habían enfrentado. Como habían encontrado restos de civilización humana, y santuarios humanos de pueblos que habían logrado sobrevivir a la invasión Titanica. Habían aprendido muchas cosas, y parte del avance en la Isla se debía a los descubrimientos de Armin y Hanji.

"... Después de que la Mayor y el Capitán regresaron nos limitamos a navegar por el mar. Y quedamos a cargo de la flota." Eren observaba a la pequeña niña, sentada en el regazo de Armin, aferrada a una Gallina. Necesitaba saberlo, una parte de él siempre pensó que Mikasa estaría allí para ellos, todo el tiempo. Ahora, después de tantos años, sabía que no siempre sería así. El niño, Marco, se encargaba de darle cariños a la Gallina, pudo agradecer que ellos crecerán en un entorno más saludable. Sin terror, sin miedo a morir.

"¿No tuvieron peligros? ¿No sufrieron ningún percance? El Capitán me aseguró de su salud pero no puedo creerle al cien por ciento." a pesar, que el Capitán tenía una vena cariñosa por sus hijos, y que los mima a aun más que su esposo y que ella misma, el "odio" seguía allí, disminuido a un diez por ciento, pero seguía. A pesar que él le aseguraba, que era envidia porque a él Eren si lo admiraba.

"¿Le sigues odiando?" La voz de Eren era de incredulidad. ¿Cómo era posible que Mikasa siguiera resintiendo al Capitán?

"Claro que mami no odia al Capitán, el Capitán es bueno y amable a pesar que salen sapos y ranas de su boca." El niño saltó rápidamente a defender a su héroe. El Capitán era su modelo a seguir número dos, el número uno era por su puesto, su padre.

"¡Si! El Capitán es el mejor tío del mundo mundial..." Armin sonrió, ahora podría imaginar como debió haber sido Mikasa sin todo el trauma que rodeo a su vida. "¿No mamá?"

Mikasa solo negó divertida, no podía hacer nada en contra de ellos. Eran las criaturas más hermosas, se había topado con lo que ella siempre soñó, una familia grande y amorosa. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que hacer más ímpetu en Hanako a no confiar en cualquier persona, por mucho que creyera les conociera. El ruido de la puerta de la entrada les distrajo de sus pensamientos y por la forma de las pisadas Mikasa no tuvo que adivinar quién había sido. Conocía sus pasos como la palma de su mano. Al igual que los niños, la pobre gallina salió aventada a la cara de Armin, quien no le quedó más remedio que atraparla.

"Mikasa, ¿Ha venido alguien...? Hay unos caballos..." Y Armin no pudo evitar sonreír. Su teoría era acertada, solamente había una persona, una única persona que entraba en su baraja de posibilidades del padre de los niños. Jean. "¡Armin! ¡Eren!"

"¿¡Jean es tu esposo!? ¿¡Te casaste con el cara de caballo!?" la cara de Eren reflejaba terror, asombro e incredulidad a la vez. Nunca, de los nunca pasó por su mente que Mikasa tendría una relación. Siempre vio a Mikasa como alguien que estaría con ellos, y nunca de los jamases se la imaginó con Jean. ¡Con Jean de todas las personas del universo, por Dios!

"¡A quien le dices cara de caballo, bastardo suicida!" Jean iba apresurado a enfrentar a Eren cuando la mano de Mikasa lo detuvo, tomando su brazo delicadamente. No iba a permitir que discutirán frente a sus hijos, no cuando Hanako era una fotocopiadora de las actitudes de los adultos, en especial de su padre. Jean suspiró. No hubo necesidad de palabras, entendió la expresión de su esposa sin lugar a dudas.

"Eren, cálmate..." Armin jaló a Eren, quien ya se había puesto de pie listo para la batalla. Como en los viejos tiempos.

...

Armin caminaba junto a Jean, a pesar de haber crecido nunca le superaba en tamaño. Ahora estaba seguro, que Jean era el más alto de toda la tropa. Caminaba con mayor seguridad, con mayor confianza, y Armin adjudicaba eso a los años que pasaron y el cargo que cargaba.

"Así que... ¿Tú eres el famoso Capitán del sur? Habíamos escuchado que eras el próximo a Comandar las Tropas Estacionarias?, en cuanto Pixis se retirará." Habían decidido ir por provisiones al pueblo, Mikasa y Eren tenían mucho por conversar, y era mejor dejarles solos.

"Una vez los mayores problemas fueron los que se encontraban dentro de los muros, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados." Jean tenía el cabello más largo de costumbre, y las pequeñas cicatrices que surcaban su rostro le daban un aspecto sombrío. "Los que no fueron a explorar, fueron trasladados a las Tropas Estacionarias."

"Lo suponía, la violencia iba a incrementar." Jean asintió, fue difícil controlar a una población deseosa de salir fuera de los muros. Aún cuando Historia estaba en duda como Reina, lograron apaciguar los ánimos del pueblo. "Pero... ¿Cómo es que tú y Mikasa...?"

"Estábamos solos, me refiero..." El rostro del soldado había adquirido un color rojo, y suponía Armin que a pesar de que pasarán los años, hablar de lo que sentía por su casi hermana siempre le resultaría vergonzoso. "Empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos, congeniamos... Ella, sin la presión de vivir en un mundo cruel, con Eren y tú lejos, le fue más fácil vivir su vida con mayor libertad. Fue capaz de bajar sus barreras, y permitirnos conocerla."

"Es... Extraño."

"Ella es hermosa, por fuera y por dentro. Y no me arrepiento de nada, la volvería a escoger una y otra vez, Armin."

Porque para Jean, que Mikasa posara sus ojos en él fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudo pasar. Protectora, leal, era como un caramelo, si hacía la analogía, dura por fuera, pero una vez rompes su duro exterior, es todo suave, dulce y exquisito. Se complementaban el uno al otro, ella escuchaba, él hablaba, y ella no tenía necesidad de expresar lo que sentía, pues él era capaz de leerla a la perfección.

Y Armin se alegraba, pues nada estaría completo en sus vidas si Mikasa no obtenía la felicidad. Era primordial que los tres alcanzarán los objetivos deseados. Justicia divina, pero lo merecían, vaya que sí lo hacían.

...

"Pensé por un momento que te quedarías en la Legión." Mikasa estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, frente al que en su momento fue el centro de atención de todas sus fuerzas.

"Me quedé en las tropas, pero no en la Legión" El Té que había preparado era delicioso, cortesía del Capitán Levi. Aunque Mikasa podía asegurar que se lo había regalado para que al momento de visitarla siempre tuviera algo a la mano. Algo sinvergüenza, si le dejan admitir. "Es solo que mi presencia no se requiere siempre."

"¿Por qué no se requiere siempre? ¡Eres una de las más fuertes! Tu presencia es indudable."

"Las cosas cambiaron, la forma de actuar también." habían adoptado el sistema de seguridad que tenían por uno de los santuarios que habían en otro continente. Así que la Legión se había vuelto imprescindible para descubrir, más su actuación en la Isla era limitada."Es más útil Jean."

"Hablando del cara de ca... Digo, de él, ¿Cómo es posible que de todas las personas del mundo terminaras con él?" A Eren no le pasaba la incredulidad, el asombro. Jean era la última persona con la que se imaginaba a Mikasa, la última persona con la que imaginó a aquella niña que rescató de las manos de los secuestradores.

" Solo sucedió."

"Las cosas no solo suceden. Mikasa." Eren negó, no era tiempo para pelear. Armin había sido explícito, solo dile tus sentimientos y ya, Mikasa lo valorará. Deja de ser un idiota con ella, es tiempo. "Es solo... Siempre imaginé que seríamos nosotros tres contra el mundo."

A Mikasa se le formó un sentimiento de calidez en su corazón. Ellos todo el tiempo estaban presentes, y siempre estarían allí, ella les amaba, y les iba a amar toda la vida. Eran parte de esa nueva etapa que estaba iniciando.

"Siempre seremos nosotros... Es solo, que ahora hay más." Mikasa tomó la mano de Eren, para ella, él siempre sería esa familia a quien proteger, el reciduo de una nueva oportunidad que le fue brindada. "Dales una oportunidad."

"Lo sé, tus hijos son adorables por cierto. Hanako es idéntica a ti cuando eras una niña." Mikasa sonrió, Hanako era su reflejo, pero era más intrépida, vivaz, tenía la chispa de Jean y también su vocabulario. En cambio, Marco era como ella, curioso, pero precavido, y sabía que su hermana le daría dolores de cabeza. "¿Eres feliz, Mikasa?"

La sonrisa que le brindo fue suficiente respuesta. Claro que lo era.

**Si has llegado hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer. Puedes pasarte por otras historias, ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
